world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
BalishBeau Comparisons/General Chat
08:05 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:05 -- 08:05 CA: Hello Balish... 08:06 CT: Hmm? GREETINGS Grey Human, how are YOU? 08:06 CA: I am well, how are you?... 08:07 CT: I've been BETTER, with my matesprite just FINISHING schooling me in a sparring MATCH. 08:09 CA: Oh? and how is Libby?... 08:09 CT: BETTER now that we got her UNBOND from that sprite. 08:11 CA: Yes I heard about that, although I can't say I am happy with Kate's... choice of prototyping the crowtantula... 08:11 CA: I'm sure relaseing Libby is for the best for all parties involved... 08:12 CT: Oh, GOOD to HEAR that human took the OPPROTUNITY to make the game a bit EASIER and prototyped... WHATEVER that is. 08:14 CA: It's a crow, mixed with a trantula... 08:14 CT: Have you NOT realized prototyping affects our ENAMIES? I mean, you COULD have done, say, a squeakbeast or SOMETHING. 08:15 CA: I didn't hear about it until it was already said and done... 08:17 CT: WELL, at least only ONE human seems to be SCREWING up. You're LUCKY really, not HAVING to deal with the MULTITUDE of blunders on the Troll SIDE. 08:17 CA: It seems the two sides are merging more and more... 08:18 CA: What with the Kate/Kikate/Seriad situation... 08:18 CT: This TOPIC may be better AVOIDED unless you WISH to hear my THOUGHTS on the SITUATION. 08:19 CA: Go ahead... 08:19 CT: Oh? BRAVE. 08:20 CA: It's always good to hear more opinions on a topic... 08:20 CT: HONESTLY, I'm SHOCKED Mr. SELF-RIGHTEOUS, shoulder EVER problem Kikate would be so CALLOUSLY IDIOTIC to just PLAY with that poor Tealblood like THAT. 08:21 CT: It DOESN'T help your Human friend would ALLOW such a thing. 08:26 CA: The thing is... 08:26 CA: she knew about Seriad too... 08:26 CT: Oh, WONDERFUL. That speak MULTITUDES about your human friend. 08:27 CT: I'm CURIOUS how the Tealblood is holding out, really. She's the VICTIM here. 08:27 CA: I just spoke to her actually... 08:28 CT: Oh? How IS the poor thing? 08:28 CA: Actually, she seems to be holding up well... 08:29 CA: We talked, and we joked around a bit... 08:29 CT: How did she ACT? 08:29 CT: Keep in MIND that LAND. She MAY be... DROWNING her problems. 08:31 CA: Hmmm... 08:31 CA: She didn't seem drunk... 08:31 CA: but you never know I suppose... 08:32 CT: Did you ASK her outwardly? I MEAN, last I ASKED Libby about it she said their WHOLE TEAM was inebriated. 08:34 CA: It didn't really occur to me that she could still be drunk, I mean Jossik spoke to me and he was hungover... 08:34 CT: Let's see how long THAT will last, with Nullar ACTING as she is. 08:34 CA: ?... 08:34 CA: She was fine when I talked to her last... 08:36 CT: Nullar? She's back in HER LAND, missing EYES, being WATCHED OVER by the sprite vesion of a sadist, with such a deary OUTLOOK that she is REFUSING to think about quadrants until things 'Straighten Up'. It's a HARD TIME for any pursuing her in a Flushed relationship to be SURE. 08:37 CA: I... 08:37 CA: wow... 08:38 CT: Yeah, and THAT in turn hurts us ALL. Just ANOTHER challange to TACKLE. 08:38 CA: I knew about only half of that... 08:38 CT: Oh? I FIGURED Human Sami knew MOST of these details and SPREAD them about. She and Nullar are friends I BELIEVED. 08:39 CA: Sami only told me that she was kidnapped... 08:40 CT: Ah. WELL now you KNOW. She is ALRIGHT, it seems, but I WORRY she is not taking PROPER care of her EYES. 08:40 CT: WELL... 08:40 CT: Her eye SOCKETS. 08:43 CA: Well I imagine it'd be hard... 08:43 CA: when you have no eyes... 08:43 CT: SURE, but it will be even MORE difficult in an INFECTION forms. 08:43 CA: Good point... 08:44 CT: Yes, you humans SEEM to have all the LUCK, after that pest got CRUSHED. 08:46 CA: Well, not all the luck... 08:46 CA: We seem to have a VERY dangerous item in our possesion that we don't know how to deal with... 08:46 CA: That Sami ended up alchamizing... 08:47 CT: Oh? What is the ITEM? 08:47 CA: THAT sweater... 08:47 CT: ... 08:47 CT: OKAY... 08:48 CA: Libby said she was researching it, has she told you about it?... 08:48 CT: No, but I don't USUALLY ask about in game PROBLEMS when I'm around her. 08:48 CA: Fair enough... 08:49 CA: It was worth asking at least... 08:50 CA: Ya know what, I don't think I ever found out, how's your team?... 08:50 CT: MY team? 08:51 CA: From what I understand, there are several teams... 08:51 CT: Idiot, GOOD HEARTED idiot, LOVESTRUCK idiot, UNTRUSTING idiot, Nullar, and Myself. 08:51 CT: WONDERFUL. 08:52 CA: I... 08:52 CA: What... 08:52 CT: Vejant, if you have SPOKEN to him, is DULL. 08:52 CA: I haven't no... 08:52 CT: Maenam is the BEST kind of person, but an AIRHEAD. 08:52 CT: Rilset is PRACTICALLY devolted to Nullar in EVERY WAY. 08:53 CT: Glissa DISTRUSTS me, and acts MORE on that instict than REASONING. 08:53 CA: Then Nullar and you... 08:53 CT: Nullar is HARD to DESCRIBE. 08:53 CT: I'm the IDIOT for feeling a need to PROTECT all of the ABOVE. 08:53 CT: Great TEAM, really. 08:55 CA: I think you need to see it from their perspectives before you call them idiots... 08:57 CT: Why? So I can REALIZE I need to do MORE? I'm NOT letting any of them DIE OFF, unlike ONE human group. Viewing in from THEIR perspective would ONLY encourage the THOUGHTS, I believe. 08:57 CT: Have YOU spoken to ANY of them to make GROUNDS for that recomendation? 08:58 CA: Yes actually... 08:58 CT: Oh? Tell me your THOUGHTS. You're INTELLEGENT enough that it MAY matter. 08:59 CA: Maenam, is actually far from an idiot... 09:00 CA: and although I have not spoken to most of your team, there are always reasons behind behaivior... 09:00 CT: Oh? She's not INTELLEGENT, despite how nice she is. 09:01 CA: She recited shakespeare, she seems to be well read in the topic... 09:01 CT: ... 09:02 CT: Oh Em Qu Maenam did THAT? 09:02 CT: Doesn't UNDERSTAND culling processes Maenam? 09:02 CA: 10:50 AC: “Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, troll Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imaqination it is!" ... 09:03 CA: Quote of Maenam Niadis, Quote of Shakespeare... 09:03 CT: Color me Violet and call me a Sea Peasant, that IS SHOCKING. 09:04 CA: I was suprised too... 09:04 CT: EVEN still, she MAY be well-read, but I STILL worry she's in OVER her HEAD here. 09:05 CA: Yes, from what I saw on prospit she doesn't seem to pick up on... 09:05 CA: context clues... 09:05 CA: of certain situations... 09:06 CT: She SHOULDN'T be here, if you ask ME. She's STRONG enough, and can FIGHT when pressed, but... I have NO IDEA if she could KILL. 09:07 CA: She was obviously selected for a reason... 09:07 CT: PLEASE. 09:07 CA: Perhaps she has other talents that have yet to come to light... 09:08 CT: Selected for a REASON? Do you think Jackie was selected for a REASON as well? 09:08 CA: Perhaps... 09:08 CA: I know not the nature of this game... 09:08 CA: but I do know, we're all here, because we were meant to be... 09:09 CA: Every move, and Every action, it's deciding your Fate... 09:09 CA: Mine as well... 09:09 CT: You BELIEVE in FATE? 09:09 CA: No... 09:09 CA: I believe in probablilty... 09:09 CT: Then WHY bring UP fate? 09:09 CA: I wll rephrase, it decides your theoretical Fate... 09:11 CT: Oh? What of Tlaloc? That FOOL is here, yet his THEORETICAL fate seems to DREAD every moment and WHINE about wishing to RETURN. 09:11 CA: Not all outcomes are Desirable... 09:12 CA: You don't win every game... 09:12 CT: Glub TAKE me you sound like Libby while still ATTACHED to the sprite. Everything REACTS to something ELSE, thats IT, no idiotic mystical BACKING. 09:13 CA: Thats what I said... 09:13 CA: Probablilty is not mystical... 09:13 CA: it's fact... 09:13 CA: Perhaps I should cease speaking to Libby if I'm beginning to sound so much like her... 09:14 CT: I WOULDN'T. 09:14 CA: I wasn't going to... 09:14 CT: Even WITH me she still gets lonely. I can't be AROUND all the time. 09:15 CA: I've heard as much... 09:15 CA: I imagine it would be lonely, her existence, she is very lucky to have met you... 09:16 CT: THAT'S an opinion I would ARGUE. 09:16 CT: It would have been BETTER to meet AFTER the game. She WORRIES so damn much when I'm out HERE. 09:17 CA: I'm not suprised... 09:17 CA: It's a dangerous game... 09:17 CA: Not even a game at all really... 09:18 CT: It's STILL a game, despite the UNIQUENESS. Just a BROKEN one with CHEATERS. 09:19 CA: Oh, but a cheater takes alll the fun out doesn't it?... 09:19 CT: We STILL need to 'level up' persay. We STILL have a goal. 09:19 CA: Do we? I've heard of no such goal... 09:19 CT: Hmm... 09:19 CT: I DO fear speaking of it REALLY. 09:19 CA: So far the only 'goal' I've heard of was don't die... 09:20 CT: Jackie MAY be watching, and Scarlet SURELY is. 09:20 CA: Oh yes, prying eyes are not safe for the secretive minds... 09:20 CT: I SUPPOSE we will find out SOONER or later ANYWAYS. 09:21 CT: We're to CREATE a new WORLD. Universe, to be ACCURITE. 09:21 CA: You are correct... 09:21 CA: This is certainly a unique game... 09:22 CA: But have you made the connection to an older one?... 09:22 CA: A... 09:22 CA: personal favorite... 09:22 CT: I'm NOT about to speak of THIS with you human. 09:23 CT: With ANYONE really. 09:23 CA: Vey well... 09:23 CT: Libby would be more OPEN about it ANYWAYS, I imagine. 09:23 CA: I can not force you to share what you do not wish to share... 09:24 CT: Glub TAKE me you are nosey. Knowing about Kikate and Seriad, and Libby and Myself? 09:24 CT: Any MORE realtionship's you've MANAGED to dig up? 09:24 CA: For your information... 09:24 CA: I was told about Libby and you... 09:24 CA: I did not "dig it up"... 09:25 CA: As for Kikate and Seriad, I was there... 09:25 CA: If I dug it up, it was a shallow burial... 09:25 CT: WHATEVER, whatever. you just seem CONCERNED, that's ALL. 09:25 CA: Of course I am... 09:25 CT: Reminds me of ONE certain Queen, if you ask ME. 09:25 CA: You said it yourself... 09:26 CA: "I'm the IDIOT for feeling a need to PROTECT all of the ABOVE."... 09:26 CT: And? Who would WANT to waste those DRIVING toward the same goal? 09:26 CA: I have no interest in the drama of the relationships like a "certain queen"... 09:27 CA: I suppose I am an idiot just like you... 09:27 CA: I seek nothing more than to make sure my friends stay safe... 09:27 CT: EXACTLY. SAME reason why I am NO LONGER allowing you HUMANS to die off. 09:27 CT: I AM curious, WHY let the pest GO anyways? 09:27 CA: We had no choice... 09:28 CT: There is ALWAYS a choice. 09:28 CA: Jack had him on the ground and half dead before we knew he was there... 09:28 CA: 1 died, 4 lived... 09:28 CT: And Jackie got AWAY. 09:29 CA: What did you want us to do?... 09:29 CA: He's unstoppable at our current level... 09:29 CA: We need to level up, like you said... 09:29 CT: He'll ALWAYS be unstoppable if we don't TRY. Distract him, attack and RUN. Take his ADVANTAGE. 09:30 CA: I have been thinking about that actually... 09:30 CA: About what his weaknesses could be... 09:30 CT: One well PLACED shot at that damned WATCH and that life you have been PAID OFF. 09:30 CA: Is the Watch the source of his power?... 09:31 CT: ... 09:31 CT: I'm WORRIED we just attracted attention. 09:31 CT: Think of it as an AMPLIFIER, really. 09:32 CA: Much like Kate has her abilites, but there might be a way to boost there powers?... 09:32 CT: If she CREATES or FINDS a specific ITEM, I believe SO. 09:34 CA: That is good to hear, Kate may be one of the only ones who can counter Jack's ability... 09:34 CT: Oh? 09:34 CA: She seems to posses a similar form of power... 09:34 CT: Power of Time was it? 09:34 CA: She was able to turn Glass to sand, and was able to un-cut a rope... 09:35 CA: yes... 09:35 CA: Sylph... 09:35 CT: MAYBE. I DO know a Space player MATCHED Jackie in one battle. 09:35 CA: When did this happen?... 09:35 CT: That player LOST due to a trick, and I believe his OWN UNWILLINGNESS to survive. 09:36 CA: Was it... 09:36 CA: Leon?... 09:36 CT: He was a FRIEND of my matesprit. A POTENTIAL sutor ACTUALLY. 09:36 CA: I see... 09:37 CA: A trick... 09:37 CT: I am UNSURE of the battle ITSELF, but I have been REASSURED he will NOT fall for the same TRAP. 09:38 CA: One thing is for sure... 09:38 CA: Jack cannot be reasoned with... 09:38 CA: Dean made that mistake... 09:38 CT: ... 09:38 CA: But perhaps that can be used to our advantage... 09:39 CT: ARGUABLE. Dean was an IDIOTIC PEST who desided to WORSHIP a sadist. 09:39 CT: Jackie just WANTS to see PAIN, that's ALL. We HAPPEN to be the most INTERESTING targets at this time. 09:40 CA: Exactly... 09:41 CT: Hmm. INTERESTING idea, but I doubt our APPEAL will FADE. I'll THINK about that MORE though. 09:41 CA: There's no need to Fade our appeal... 09:42 CA: just make something even more appealing... 09:42 CT: Well, I BELIEVE that may OCCUR during the SCRATCH, whatever THAT is. 09:43 CA: Sounds fun /s... 09:44 CT: Yes. Libby has been TIGHT-LIPPED about it, but it SEEMS to be a goal at the MOMENT. Both of her's and Scarlet it SEEMS. 09:45 CA: Oh joy... 09:45 CA: I had forgotten about Scarlet... 09:45 CT: Don't FORGET about Scarlet. 09:45 CT: Scarlet is a STRANGE case at the moment. 09:46 CA: Oh joyous news indeed... 09:47 CT: You MAY wish to communicate with HER, if you can KEEP your HEAD straight. 09:48 CA: Hm, what's that supposed to mean?... 09:49 CT: She's MANIPULATIVE and has a GOOD idea of personal FEELINGS. 09:49 CA: From what you've said earlier, so am I... 09:49 CT: If you KEEP in mind who you are TALKING to and don't LET her get into your HEAD, she may ACTUALLY turn out as an ADVANTAGE. 09:50 CT: Oh? She could PUT whatever idea I had of your manipulation to SHAME in a WORD. 09:50 CA: I do not doubt that... 09:50 CA: She is like Jack, 'High leveled'... 09:51 CA: she just put points into different skills... 09:51 CT: Yes. She ALSO seems to be BOUND in one place, thankfully. 09:52 CA: This is good news, imagine the damage she could do given free reign... 09:52 CT: I DISAGREE. 09:52 CT: If she was FREE she would prusue ONE think and leave us BE. 09:53 CA: I imagine that person would be this <3herald<3 I hear so much about... 09:53 CT: Yes, HE. 09:54 CT: Herald, the ONE who can STAND up to Jackie at the MOMENT. 09:54 CA: Is he actually alive though?... 09:54 CT: The ONLY one who probably would NEVER want to. 09:54 CT: THAT information is not mine to TELL. 09:55 CA: of course, I still remember my place... 09:56 CT: On ANOTHER note, I DO retract my previous assessment of you, if that was UNCLEAR. 09:56 CT: I shouldn't have TAKEN Tlaloc's SIDE at ANY point really. 09:57 CA: Are you speaking of the "Demon witch who made Tlaloc a traitor blah blah"?... 09:57 CA: If so, yes... 09:57 CA: It was clear you retracted that assesment... 09:57 CT: Of COURSE. He's PROBABLY our weakest peice, so the MOVE was brilliant. 09:57 CT: I said NOTHING about a Demon Witch, though. 09:58 CT: WELL, less brilliant since not MANY trusted Tlaloc. 09:58 CA: Was it though?... 09:59 CA: It seemed to leave Tlaloc in a state of mental shock... 09:59 CA: As 'brilliant' as it was, it was not my intention to hurt anyone... 10:00 CT: Yes, it WAS, actually. As I have HEARD, he came ONTO youfor practically NO REASON. He DESERVED to get HURT, if you ask ME. 10:01 CA: I simply wanted information, Tlaloc was an... 10:01 CA: unfortunate side effect... 10:01 CT: You KNOW you COULD have mined one of the MORE TRUSTING trolls ANYWAYS. Jossik would have been an EASY TARGET. Kikate AS WELL. 10:02 CA: I knew of four trolls when I made my move... 10:02 CA: You, Null, Seriad, and Tlaloc... 10:03 CT: Seriad WOULD have been a GOOD IDEA. 10:03 CT: This is OF COURSE just what I would have DONE, in your position. 10:03 CA: Seriad too simple... 10:04 CA: She was focused on making jokes about my refigerator... 10:04 CA: Although I was able to place a seed of trust... 10:04 CT: You COULD have also WAITED a week until I spoke to Sami and put FORTH a truce. 10:04 CA: Null was too flustered... 10:04 CA: I couldn't say a thing without reciveng a "TAHW" in response... 10:05 CT: She was NERVOUS I imagine. 10:05 CA: You were to complex, I couldn't find an angle on you... 10:05 CA: Which I must congratulate you on... 10:05 CT: And Tlaloc DELIVERED himself. 10:05 CA: Exactly... 10:06 CA: He might as well have wrapped himself in a little pakage with a bow like it was christmas... 10:06 CT: I SUPPOSE it was a great move at the TIME, with our knowing so LITTLE about one another, and the NATURE of the game. 10:07 CT: Still, I DISLIKE dabbling in Quadrants if I can HELP it. Just too... FRIGHTENING. 10:08 CA: THAT has been proven true... 10:10 CT: And don't WORRY about his childish THREATS.I have GIVEN my word to defend you Humans so long as the treaty STANDS, and you could PROBABLY take him TOO. 10:10 CT: WELL, if you aren't STILL running AROUND in that dress. 10:11 CA: I am not :p ... 10:12 CT: See? BESIDES I think he runs around with a BIG, SLOW club anyways. Just dodge ONCE and end it, simple as THAT. 10:12 CA: So he is a pawn, slow moving, short strikes... 10:13 CA: Or perhaps the king... 10:13 CT: I IMAGINE. Simple, short ranged, without MANY uses. 10:13 CA: Even a pawn can become the queen... 10:13 CT: Sure, sure. 10:13 CT: Why compair to CHESS though? 10:14 CA: It's kind of my thing... 10:14 CT: Not APT if you ask ME. 10:14 CA: Plus this game does have it's connections... 10:15 CT: With ALL but us PLAYERS. We seem to be UNIQUE from the comparison. 10:15 CA: Two armies, one black, one white... 10:15 CA: Maybe not... 10:16 CA: We can possily be seen as a third army, joining the game... 10:16 CT: Oh? 10:16 CA: Moves have already been made, pieces already captured... 10:16 CT: Then WHO is the KING? 10:16 CT: We are ALL too IMPORTANT to not hold THAT role. 10:17 CA: If we're seeing it this way... 10:17 CA: none of us... 10:17 CA: We are all pawns... 10:17 CA: Moving across the board, hoping to make it far enough to become a being of great power... 10:18 CT: I SUPPOSE so, unless you count Jackie as some FREE ROAMING peice WITHOUT restriction. 10:18 CA: Libby could perhaps be seen as the king... 10:19 CA: she doesn't move much herself, but she holds the army together, and gives all of the commands... 10:19 CT: Wrong. She's NOT on the board at ALL. 10:19 CA: Oh?... 10:20 CT: Peices on the board can be TAKEN. That's NOT allowed. 10:20 CA: You contradict yourself... 10:21 CT: She is NOT to be put in DANGER, no matter HOW MUCH she disagrees. 10:21 CA: I see... 10:21 CA: Perhaps you play the role of a kings side rook then... 10:22 CA: You want to keep her safe beyond all else yes?... 10:22 CT: AGAIN, this COMPARISON is not APT for our game. 10:22 CA: I suppose so... 10:22 CT: We're all just INDEPENDANT peices moving each OTHER, and happen to HAVE a similar goal. 10:23 CA: The chess metaphor is not for comparing the whole game... 10:24 CA: I see it as a way to classify my teammates... 10:24 CT: Oh? INTERESTING enough. 10:24 CA: Of course I understand we all have independency and emotions that drive our choices... 10:24 CT: Have you YET classified YOURSELF? 10:24 CA: Yes actually... 10:25 CA: I consider myself the knight... 10:25 CT: The KNIGHT lacking the PROPER title, Heir. 10:25 CA: Or perhaps the king would be a suitable piece?... 10:26 CT: DOUBTFUL. None of OUR deaths result in a GAME OVER. 10:26 CA: Oh, then the honor is yours, prince... 10:26 CT: Sure, MY death may be the MOST impacting, but there is PROBABLY a way to CONTINUE without. 10:27 CA: Oh?... 10:27 CA: Is your Life more valuable thna the others?... 10:27 CA: Perhaps the Prince is the perfect King... 10:28 CT: If what Libby says is TRUE, then yes, mine is UNFORTUNATLY more valuable. 10:28 CT: ALTHOUGH it will NEVER come to that, if I have ANYTHING to say about it. 10:29 CA: Thats what everyone says though... 10:29 CA: That it will never come to my death if I have anything to say about it... 10:30 CA: Of course, thats true... 10:31 CT: SURE, but everyone doesn't have the STAKES as high as I DO. EVERYONE also doesn't POSSESS certain ADVANTAGES I do as well. 10:31 CT: No, my DEATH is UNLIKELY at this MOMENT. 10:31 CA: I imagine being the matesprite of the oravle would provide certain advantages, among other variables... 10:32 CT: No, I do not WISH to rely on HER for that. A GENETIC advantage, if you WILL. 10:32 CT: One I do NOT wish sharing. 10:32 CA: I state a third time... 10:33 CA: I require not you share... 10:33 CT: SPEAKING of that, I have SOMEONE who has been BUGGING me all DAY which I NEED to SILENCE before I LOSE my TEMPER. 10:34 CT: I'll take my LEAVE, Beau. Thank you for the CONVERSATION. 10:34 CA: It was my pleasure... 10:34 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 22:34 --